The Forbidden Fruit
by SandyBell74
Summary: Losing her sister Beth was a turning point for Maggie Greene. After that nothing was the same anymore. Not even her relationship with Glenn. Only one man could understand what was going on with her - Daryl Dixon. Very mature content. Includes threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie Greene couldn't help it.

She had changed, that she knew for sure.

It began long before they arrived here in Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Maybe because they lost the prison. Or because she lost her beloved dad. Or maybe because they had seen so much death on their way here.

Or maybe it all happened because of Beth.

_That must be it. Eventually it all comes to Beth_, Maggie figured.

Losing her sister was kinda turning point. After that nothing was the same anymore.

Not even her relationship with Glenn.

Maggie felt guilty when she thought about him. Glenn was so sincere, so sweet, so very loyal. He followed her footsteps worriedly, tried desperately to help her through her sorrow. But he couldn't understand what was going on with her, not really.

Daryl Dixon was the only one who was able to understand it all fully and comprehensively.

Because he felt it too. The pain. The loss. The horrible emptiness now that Beth was gone.

Maggie inhaled and closed her eyes.

She was outside the wall of Alexandria now. She was carrying her gun, moving quickly and easily through the forest. She wasn't worried about the walkers now, not at all.

Maybe she would go back, maybe she wouldn't. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

All that was safe and predictable was behind her. She had left the safety willingly, without hesitation.

Because this was the only way to meet the man who she needed now in private.

Unfortunately Glenn wasn't that man, not anymore.

Maggie felt sorry for him, but the feeling was distant and subdued somehow. Probably she still loved Glenn, but not the way she used to. That feeling - their deep, true connection - belonged to someone else. To woman Maggie was once, before she lost so much. Back in the days she was so upright, so self-confident. She knew exactly what was right and what was wrong in this world.

Back then she needed the things Glenn was able to give her - equality, clemency, interaction.

The woman she had become clearly needed something else.

Roughness. Primitiveness. Dark passion.

The things only Daryl Dixon was able to give her the way she wanted.

Mere thought of him made Maggie shiver.

_I'm a terrible person. An unfaithful, impudent slut_, she told to herself mercilessly.

But she didn't care about that, not really.

The desire was so much stronger. It made her restless, it tormented her.

And it all started so innocently.

Both she and Daryl mourned, missed Beth desperately. Originally it was the sorrow that bound them together so tightly.

Maggie remembered their first and only time together all too well.

**xxx**

It was one of those hot, long days when the group wandered around the countryside without destination, without hope. Before the storm, before Aaron came to them.

She was sent to find Daryl. Once again he had left the group, and Maggie knew intuitively why. The hunter was looking for solitude all the time because he wanted to be alone - with his sorrow, his unbearable grief.

And now Maggie was deliberately disturbing him.

She found him by the empty, old barn.

Daryl was sitting on the ground head down, shoulders slumping. The crossbow was lying on the ground next to him. A picture of a numb, bereaved, defeated man.

Maggie stepped to him quietly, touched his muscular arm lightly. She could see that he had been crying. It touched her deeply. This strong, proud, undaunted survivor of the apocalypse had been crying because of her little sister.

"Hi, Daryl, Rick sent me to find you…", she started in a low tone.

"Damn it, why? Why can't ya people just leave me alone?" He snapped rudely, not looking at her.

Obviously he was on a very bad mood. Maybe because he truly wanted to be left alone. Also he was tired, hungry and thirsty like the rest of them.

And mostly because he had tried to hide his tears from all of them, Maggie realized.

"It's ok, Daryl. I get it. I miss her too." She said in a whisper.

The man glanced at her with empty eyes. His inner struggle, his pain, was written all over his face.

"She told me this would happen. She said that I will miss her when she is gone. And she was right, ya know. I miss her like crazy. She knew… somehow she knew what was going to happen. The same thing that will happen to all of us … sooner or later. She said to me that I will be the last man standing. But I don't feel like fighting, not anymore. " Daryl explained with pained eyes.

"Don't say that, Daryl! Beth would have wanted you to go on, to fight, to survive." Maggie replied harshly.

But to no avail.

"Really? Why? We all are lost nonetheless. The hope, the joy ... those things died with her. I don't really care what happens to us next. Do ya?" The hunter asked quietly and looked aside.

His lifeless, quiet tone scared Maggie. The hunter had always been so indomitable, so strong. Never before had she seen Daryl like this, not even after Merle's death.

_He truly cared for Beth. Maybe too much. Maybe he really doesn't want to go on anymore_, Maggie realized horrified.

She had to do something to help Daryl. Anything. In this rude new world with the walkers it was dangerous to be so lost, so numb, so passive. They couldn't afford that kind of depression.

So Maggie kneeled on the ground next to him. Daryl didn't even look at her. He couldn't care less.

_How to help a man who doesn't want to feel anything anymore_, Maggie thought and put her hand gently on Daryl's wide shoulder.

The hunter didn't respond to her gesture.

Maggie could think about one thing only. The only thing she could give him in these circumstances. The thing that had always comforted her and Glenn, even in the darkest times.

Deep, physical connection.

I shouldn't. It's wrong. But… I don't want to lose Daryl too. The group couldn't take it, not now._ I couldn't take it_, Maggie suddenly realized.

So she inhaled and tried not to think about Glenn. Or Beth. Or the rest of the group. She had to try this. It was the only way.

"Daryl…" She said quietly and swallowed.

The hunter turned to look at her indifferently.

Maggie stared at him in the eyes. Then she smiled at Daryl nervously and started to unbutton her shirt.

The hunter blinked - he just couldn't believe what was happening. But clearly he was finally thinking about something else than giving up, Maggie told to herself and continued boldly.

"Maggie, what the hell?" Daryl retorted clueless.

She didn't mind his stunned expression nor his angry tone. No, the front of her shirt was completely open now.

Maggie was aware of how dirty and sweaty she was, but she didn't care about it, no.

She put her hands boldly on her bra and did something unexpected. Very slowly, deliberately she rolled the cups down baring her luscious breasts - even her hard, round nipples.

Daryl moved a bit feeling awkward and forced himself to look aside.

"Ain't funny, Maggie!" He snapped.

"Ain't supposed to be." She replied quietly and squeezed her nipple lightly between her fingertips so that it became even harder. She truly wanted his full attention. And she got it.

Daryl obviously tried to fight it, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I know you need something different. Something like this … now. Don't deny it, Daryl Dixon." Maggie said in a whisper.

"Shit, Maggie, don't do this. It's wrong, it's stupid. You're with Glenn, ya miss your sister, you're as lost as I'm, we should get back to the others…" Daryl finally mumbled and turned his head, took his crossbow and stood up.

But even though he tried very hard to hide it he was intrigued, aroused. Despite his reserved, rigid nature Daryl Dixon was just a man.

Maggie was experienced enough to notice things like that.

So she stood up too and stared at him shamelessly, standing very close to him.

"No, Daryl. You have to feel alive first. Take me to the barn. I'll make you feel good, I promise. Let's do it once - here and now - no one needs to know about it."

Maggie could see how the expression on Daryl's face changed. The indifference disappeared. It was replaced by raw lust.

"I'm warning ya, Maggie. Don't … tempt me like this. You're playing with fire. I bet I'm nothing like Glenn. I'm not sophisticated or polite like those rich assholes you used to date back in the days. So stop this, girl, before it's too late." He hissed, clearly struggling with himself.

Maggie shook her head.

"I don't want you to be like someone else. I want you to be … you. Also I want to help you. This is the best way, trust me."

"I haven't been with a woman in a very long time, Maggie. If we do this… it won't be gentle or romantic." Daryl said in a low tone.

"This is not about romance, Daryl. Take me … just the way you want. I'm a grown woman, I can handle it." Maggie said in a whisper.

Finally Daryl let go. Time for the talk was over.

He took her hand and pulled her closer without a word. Together they entered the barn.

It was quiet and dark inside. Maggie could smell the hay in the air - memory of past summers.

Daryl started to kiss her neck and breasts greedily. He avoided her lips instinctively - maybe because he had seen Glenn kissing Maggie gently on the lips so many times. Daryl was more interested in other parts of her body now. He didn't even try to restrain himself anymore.

Neither of them wanted to analyze or moralize this any longer. It was all about a man, a woman and their overwhelming need.

They found a pile of hay nearby and a rough, old blanket. Good enough for a temporary bed.

Daryl pulled Maggie's jeans and panties down and opened his own zipper. Maggie spread her legs and welcomed him. At first helping Daryl had been her aim but now - lying under him - she truly and genuinely wanted him.

As promised - it wasn't romantic, slow or beautiful.

Daryl went straight to the point. He placed himself on top of her and entered her straight away.

Maggie groaned. She was surprised by his size.

Daryl was clearly bigger than any man she had ever slept with.

Luckily she was already open and wet, so she was able to enjoy the feeling.

Filled. Stretched. Completely full.

She arched her back breathing heavily and fondled his shoulders and sides lightly.

Daryl's thrusts were deep.

"Maggie..." He mumbled absently into her ear.

She didn't even try to protest his primitiveness. She had offered her body for him willingly. She was ready for this. He didn't hurt her, not a bit.

She knew that Daryl needed something like this badly. Something that would make him feel alive again. If she could help him with her body, fine. She started to squeak.

Daryl was already close to his release. His pace quickened, he bit her neck. In the end shot his load deep into her with a growl.

Maggie followed him to the top without shame. She hadn't felt this good in ages.

They stayed entwined for a few seconds, then Daryl left her body and organized his clothes quickly. Maggie did the same quickly and severely.

They both felt warm and relaxed. But now - when the pleasure was over - they couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty too.

"I have never slept with another man's woman … before this I mean." Daryl noted in a low tone.

Maggie touched his arm consolingly.

"It's ok. You… we needed this. Maybe Glenn would understand." She replied hopefully.

Daryl shook his head.

"No he wouldn't. He could kill me for this. Can't blame him. He loves ya so much." Daryl noted simply.

After that there was nothing left to say.

They left the barn in silence, not proud of what they did, not looking at each other.

And the next day Aaron found them and brought them all to Alexandria.

**xxx**

I was a fool, Maggie figured now, while walking through the forest.

I really thought we could do something like that without consequences.

But it turned out that sin isn't an easy thing to forget.

In some ways she succeeded though. Daryl's head was back in the game again. But the other things… weren't so easy anymore. Living in the shared house for example.

Daryl spent as much time as possible on the porch in order to avoid Glenn and Maggie.

He didn't want to see them together anymore. Instinctively Maggie knew it.

Also her relationship with Glenn had changed fundamentally. The young man sensed it but he thought her losses were the reason for the change. Probably they were part of it, but most of all it happened because of guilt… and lust.

Whenever Glenn tried to get close to her, Maggie rejected him.

_I don't know what really happened in the barn that day… because ever since Daryl Dixon has been the only man I can think about,_ she admitted to herself.

The previous night had been the worst.

Glenn had wanted to sleep with her for days. Maggie knew it, and eventually she felt that she just couldn't say no anymore. They both were clean and relaxed now, they had eaten properly - saying no repeatedly was starting to seem weird. Maggie wanted to avoid an awkward conversation with Glenn at this point, so finally she gave up and did what was expected of her.

Glenn was happy about it, she was not. She tried to reach the top, but she failed.

And in the end she suddenly realized that the window was open.

_Daryl is still on the porch. He can hear us_, she realized horrified and stiffened.

Glenn sensed it and glanced at her surprised.

Afterwards Maggie stepped to the porch. She just couldn't stay away. As expected Daryl was waiting for her in the darkness. He was strained and distant, like a caged animal. Obviously he didn't like it here in Alexandria - _partly because of the mess I created_, Maggie realized feeling guilty.

He stepped closer. The situation was tense, and yet she couldn't help but to feel excited.

His mere presence affected on her that way these days.

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me under the large oak tree. Ya know the place I'm sure. We have to … talk." Daryl said in a hoarse whisper.

Maggie nodded. She knew already that she would be there.

The morning came and here she was, in the forest. A man with a crossbow was already waiting for her under the large tree.

**To be continued...?**

**xxxx**

**AN:**

**The idea of this story popped into my head after the episode 13 (Forget). I'm not sure what to think about Alexandria yet. **

**However - this is my first attempt to write about a love triangle. Poor Glenn! :-(**

**The question is - does it work? Are you interested to read more? If so, I'll continue. Please let me know - review and follow. **

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Thank you for reviews and follows. I decided to continue.**

**At this point - please note my rating (M). This is a smutty story. **

**xxx**

Maggie walked over to Daryl slowly.

The hunter watched her coming closer with narrowed eyes. She stopped in front of him and tried to stay calm.

This was their first tete-a-tete since their passionate encounter in the barn. At first they didn't really know what to say to each other.

Maggie's attention was suddenly drawn to details. Daryl still seemed ferocious. His hair was dirty, he was stubbly and frowsy. He still refused coherently the comforts of Alexandria. The comforts like hot shower and clean clothes.

For some reason it didn't reduce his brutish charm. On the contrary - something about him made all the other men in Alexandria seem weak and spoiled.

_Jesus, I'm already wet_, Maggie realized and blushed.

Early in the morning Daryl had decided to end this weird situation between them for good. It was the most reasonable thing to do.

The hunter was tormented by vivid memories of their lovemaking. Hearing Maggie and Glenn together had been very hard for him. All he could think about now was having sex with Maggie. It felt like some part of him had suddenly awaken.

_I have been in a dry spell far too long_, he had realized.

Listening to them together had been both exciting and awkward. Daryl sincerely liked Glenn and felt like an ass every time the younger man was talking or smiling at him.

The best and only option was to forget what happened and go on, Daryl had figured.

He had decided to talk to Maggie in order to say it aloud.

Maggie still felt guilty and tormented. She hadn't been able to decide anything.

Clearly they both had underestimated the primitive, enormous attraction they felt for each other now. Their shared moment in the barn had been like opening some kind of Pandora's box.

"Daryl…" Maggie started weakly.

Afterwards she couldn't say who took the initiative this time, but suddenly they were all over each other. Daryl started to kiss Maggie's neck and shoulders greedily and touched her with trembling hands - her buttocks, her waist, her hips. Soon he wrenched her shirt open. His stubble scratched Maggie's soft skin when she started to kiss her luscious breasts.

Maggie's mind blurred. All she knew now was that she wanted this man to have her here and now, the sooner the better. She opened the buttons of her jeans herself and started to pull Daryl's belt impatiently. Her urge made her clumsy. Her lover noticed it and helped her.

Even at this moment Daryl Dixon was a survivor above everything else. He glanced around quickly. There was no danger anywhere to be seen. Just two of them on this little, sunny opening under a large tree. But the danger was always close these days.

"We have to be swift. There can be walkers nearby. And I must be able to look around. It's not safe here." Daryl mumbled hoarsely.

Maggie took the hint at once. She turned over and kneeled on the ground.

Daryl didn't hesitate.

In a second he was behind her, his pants already open. He was rock hard now.

Daryl put his hands on Maggie's hips and entered her swiftly. They both groaned for pleasure. For a heated moment they forgot the walkers, the guilt, the dangerous world around them.

Maggie pushed her lower body backwards to meet Daryl's thrusts. She enjoyed this every bit as much as he did. They moved together with joy. This wouldn't last long.

**xxx**

What they didn't know was the fact that someone was watching them. Two men were standing behind the trees. They could see the couple under the tree clearly enough and followed their every movement with envy eyes.

**xxx**

Afterwards Daryl looked at Maggie with serious face.

"Ya have to talk to Glenn. Soon. It's wrong to sneak behind his back like this."

Maggie nodded, ashamed.

"Agreed. It's not going to be easy but I have no choice. I didn't know anything about this kind of hunger. I don't want - can't - end this… thing between us any time soon."

"First time for me too. Can't say I'm sorry though. Can't end it either." Daryl noted with a hint of smile.

"You and me… Who would have guessed?" Maggie wondered.

Daryl shrugged.

"It seems to me that the apocalypse makes strange bedfellows. But now… before you talk to Glenn… I think we should get back to Alexandria separately to avoid suspicions. I will talk with Glenn later, but first…"

"...I have to talk with him alone. I agree. That's the right way to do this." Maggie finished his sentence.

She sighed. That wouldn't be a pleasant conversation, not at all. But it had to be done, soon.

The hunter noticed her mixed feelings and took a step closer. He looked Maggie in the eyes intently and leaned closer. And then - he kissed her lips for the very first time. The kiss was light as a feather, very beautiful and innocent. Daryl's lips were surprisingly soft, Maggie couldn't help but to notice.

She blinked, surprised. After their sultry, hasty embrace she hadn't expected this kind of tenderness. Daryl Dixon clearly was a contradictory man.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out somehow. This ain't the best way to start something like this but… I'm not sorry. You're a very special woman, Maggie Greene." Daryl said sincerely, gently.

For some reason this little speech touched Maggie deeply. _Maybe I'm not such a horrible person after all_, she thought and smiled at him thankfully. At that moment she felt happy.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper and touched Daryl's face lightly with her fingertips. Her lover kissed her palm quickly and playfully, said goodbye and left.

Maggie watched Daryl go and decided to wait a bit before returning to the camp.

A moment later she was just about to leave when she heard something behind her.

She turned around on alert, trying to reach her gun.

Two armed men were standing in front of her now.

Aiden Monroe and his wingman, Nicholas.

They didn't seem very kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie stared at Aiden and Nicholas suspiciously.

For some reason she didn't trust these two, not at all. She didn't like the fact that they both had guns at hand. She tried to act as normally as possible.

"Aiden… Nicholas… Good morning. Have you seen any walkers around?" She asked casually.

"No, just people. Doing… interesting things." Aiden said with narrowed eyes. She looked at Maggie from head to toe slowly, insolently.

"Indeed." Nicholas added and gave her an obscene grin.

"Whatever. I should get back to the camp now." Maggie said in a normal tone and shrugged.

She was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were all alone in the woods. And her gun was still in a holster. Aiden and Nicholas clearly had an upper hand now. The situation was tense.

"Tell me, Maggie… Why are you banging that savage… the redneck I mean? I thought you are with the Korean guy, Glenn. He seems kinda civilized unlike your secret lover." Aiden snapped rudely.

"Yeah… who by the way tackled me, remember?" Nicholas added vindictively.

"Me and Daryl…" Maggie started passionately but closed her mouth when she realized that she didn't know what to say to defend herself.

"Hey, now I get it! Now I understand why you people are such a close-knit team. Clearly you're all sleeping with each other… like one big, happy swinger party, am I right?" Aiden said mockingly.

"Nailed it, man!" Nicholas shouted and gave him a high-five.

Maggie blushed and stared at them furiously.

"It's nothing like that, what a disgusting idea. What happens between me, Glenn and Daryl is strictly our business, it has nothing to do with you two. Now, leave me alone, I must get back…" Maggie snapped in order to stop this embarrassing discussion.

"Well, dear, that's where you are wrong. My Mom has very high morale and she decides what's right and what's wrong in our community. And I assure you… slut… that she doesn't like to see women cheating on their boyfriends. It creates unwelcome tension in a small, closed commune like Alexandria. We must punish you for your infidelity… now!" Aiden said harshly and gave a sign at Nicholas.

He grinned, stepped over to Maggie and disarmed her quickly. There was nothing she could do to stop him since Aiden was holding her at gunpoint.

"There is a little cottage nearby. We will take you there. We will show you what's done to whores like you here in Alexandria. You don't mind I'm sure, since you're clearly spreading your legs to anyone." Aiden said in a low tone.

"You won't see your lovers for a while. But don't worry baby, you'll get something else instead." Nicholas added sharply.

Maggie inhaled and tried not to cry.

**xxx**

Daryl Dixon was fixing his bike when Glenn came over to him.

"Daryl… I can't seem to find Maggie. I've been looking all over for her. Do you happen to know where she might be?" A younger man asked with worried eyes.

Daryl stood up and frowned. He had been sure that Maggie was back in the camp already, maybe speaking privately with Glenn by now.

Somehow he had been expecting Glenn to approach him soon, but in a completely different way - probably angrily, full of jealousy and hate.

But clearly those two haven't seen each other yet - Glenn stared at him in the eyes questioningly, sincerely, worriedly.

Daryl felt guilty when facing him - and a bit concerned too. It had been almost three hours since he left Maggie in the woods.

He decided not to lie to Glenn.

"I saw her outside the camp, but it was nearly three hours ago. Are ya sayin' that no one has seen her since?"

"Not that I know of. Please, Daryl, come with me quickly - show me where you saw her last." Glenn pleaded, now clearly troubled.

Daryl nodded without a word. He knew that Maggie was very capable of taking care of herself, but three hours was a long time.

A lot could happen in three hours.

Luckily Daryl also knew that he was able to find anyone anywhere.

**xxx**

Maggie Greene was lying on the messy bed in a deserted cottage.

Tightly bound, beaten, humiliated - covered only by a dirty sheet.

_I still can't believe what just happened to me_, she thought desperately.

She was alone now, but she could still feel their presence. Their laughter. Their brutal clasps. Their disgusting touches on her naked body.

She shuddered remembering the way both Aiden and Nicholas hit her and took her repeatedly by force, totally ignoring her resistance.

Never before had she felt like this. So filthy. So repulsive. So used.

_I slept with four men in less than a day. Aiden and Nicholas forced me to do it but still… I truly feel like a slut now_, Maggie thought desperately.

Sex had always been a good, enjoyable thing for her. She could still remember the sense of freedom after leaving home and Hershel's strict control. Her first couple of years in college had been an exciting expedition to the academic world - but also to carnal pleasures. She hardly recalled the names of her changing boyfriends anymore, but she remembered clearly the joy she felt every time she slept with a new, exciting, cute guy. She had loved their beautiful, masculine bodies and their gentle touches.

_I was a child back then_, Maggie realized now.

_I knew nothing about life and death, about surviving, about the real losses. Or about true pleasure_, she thought remembering her steamy encounter with Daryl under a large tree.

God, it felt like ages ago.

Soon after that she was violated, discredited.

_Hardly delight to any man ever again_, Maggie thought with tears in her eyes.

The worst thing was that Aiden and Nicholas promised to come back soon. They left her here helpless and alone, feeling miserable, waiting for more… God knows for how long time. Her ordeal wasn't over yet.

Before those bastards left they said that they would come back for more. Maggie could remember Aiden bending over her, staring at her shamelessly, whispering hoarsely into her ear.

"You're a real titbit, baby. So fresh… and tight. No wonder those boys like you so much. So do we. See you again… soon."

His wingman Nicholas laughed and covered Maggie with this filthy, stinking sheet. And then - finally - they both left. But for how long?

It was at that moment when Maggie heard two men at the door.

Their muffled tones. The opening of the latch. The squeak of the hinges.

Maggie swallowed and took a deep breath.

This was the worst day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn stepped into a rickety cottage and stopped.

He stared at the beaten woman on the messy bed horrified. He loved that woman more than anything in this shitty world, and now he just couldn't believe his eyes.

Luckily he recovered quickly, stepped over to the bed and fell on his knees.

"Oh my God, Maggie... What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked in a muffled tone and touched Maggie's bruised hand gently.

Maggie didn't reply. She closed her eyes with mixed feelings.

Relief - yes. Her torturers haven't returned.

Joy - no doubt. She was saved, she knew that now.

But her most overwhelming feeling was the shame.

_I hate the fact that Glenn has to see me like this after all we have been through. And I hate myself too. I should have been more careful. Maybe... maybe I deserved this. After all - I started all this by sleeping with Daryl Dixon behind Glenn's back_, she thought bitterly and opened her eyes again.

Behind Glenn Maggie saw Daryl.

The hunter had suspected something like this when seeing three sets of footprints on the dusty ground. But witnessing the tragedy with his own eyes was something else completely.

Luckily Glenn wasn't watching him at that moment. Daryl's inner struggle was written all over his face. He gritted his teeth, he was white as a sheet.

_Why did I leave her alone in the woods? This is my fault. This wouldn't have happened if we had talked with Glenn together yesterday. I'm a dumbass redneck_, he thought with rage.

Unfortunately Maggie misinterpreted his furious facial expression.

_Daryl despises me. He thinks I'm filthy and used_, she thought numbly.

"Untie me. Now." She said to Glenn in a low tone and the young man did so with tears in his eyes.

Finally she was free.

Maggie stood up unsteadily and turned her back on both men. Daryl swallowed when he realized that someone had been flaying her with a belt.

"Oh Jesus, Maggie..." Glenn stammered when he saw the marks on her back but she refused to look at him. Maggie found her torn clothes from the floor and started to dress herself without a word.

A bra. Her panties. Her blouse and her jeans. Her boots.

Maggie didn't stop, not even for a moment. No, she focused very determinedly on the task at hand. It was the only thing that kept her sane. She didn't want to stop to think about how she really felt. Miserable and humiliated. Her aching back. Her bruises and her wounds. And her crotch - swollen and numb.

"We have to get you to the doctor at once..." Glenn started but Maggie shook her head angrily.

"No. Nothing is torn or broken I think. I'll deal with this on my own. I'll survive I'm sure." Maggie snapped frighteningly coldly.

Daryl took a step closer and touched her arm.

"Maggie, ya have to let us help. Who did this to ya?"

"I don't want to say. It would only cause trouble... an endless circle of vengeance. The group doesn't need that right now. I don't want anyone else involved in this shit, so please keep all this to yourselves. Let's get back to the camp now." Maggie said not looking at them.

"It was someone from Alexandria, obviously. We have to talk with Rick..." Glenn noted, deeply worried.

"NO! Please be quiet. Trust me, I just want to get back to the camp now." Maggie snapped sharply and walked over to the door with expressionless face.

Both Daryl and Glenn disagreed, but they had no choice but to follow her.

**xxx**

They walked back to Alexandria in silence.

Daryl wanted desperately to talk with Maggie alone, but Glenn was there between them all the time, trying to comfort her. Daryl felt bad when he saw how evasively Maggie behaved. She had accepted Glenn's jacket and wrapped it around herself, but she clearly avoided his touch and looked the other way all the time. Her face was stony. Glenn felt miserable because of it, and Daryl shared the feeling.

When they arrived to the camp Daryl noticed immediately that something was wrong.

A group of people had gathered near the main entrance. Everybody was clearly upset, some of the women were crying.

Maggie just glanced at them numbly. Her own misery was so immense that she had no interest in anybody else's problems now. She was just relieved to see that the commotion stole everybody's attention. No one noticed neither her pale face nor her shabby outfit.

Aaron was standing nearby and Daryl stepped over to him quickly.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a low tone.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The walkers got Aiden and Nicholas in the woods, took them by surprise apparently. They both are dead now, eaten alive it seems. Their remains were found just a moment ago. No one knows what they were doing out there so lightly armed." Aaron explained equally low.

_I know_, Daryl realized at once and turned to look at Maggie.

She was standing close enough to overheard their conversation. She looked at Daryl straight in the eyes and gave him a little, grim smile.

In her heart Maggie felt strangely satisfied.

But the brutal death of her torturers didn't change the way she felt about herself now. Dead inside.

Nothing could change that, ever.

She was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three months later…**

Once again Glenn tried to get close to Maggie.

He couldn't help himself even though he knew already how these attempts ended every single time.

Rejection. Withdrawal. Awkward silence.

And yet Maggie was just so beautiful laying there on her side on their shared bed.

He couldn't resist the temptation.

The room was dim, but Glenn could see Maggie's familiar, beautiful form. He saw a glimpse of her bare skin too. That small, desirable strip between the waist of her jeans and the hem of her t-shirt called him irresistibly.

So Glenn stepped over to the bed and sat next to Maggie.

He stretched out his hand and touched her warm, silky skin lightly, tenderly with his fingertips. Without really thinking, just the way he had done so many times before. Ages ago Maggie used to react to his touch positively. Glenn could still remember how she used to roll on her back and smile at him seductively. Warmly, willingly, ready to be taken.

_Why do we take good things for granted when we have them? Why do we understand their true value only after losing them? _Glenn wondered once again when Maggie felt his gentle touch and stiffened instinctively.

She didn't turn to look at him, no. But just like before - her entire body signaled rejection, almost hostility.

"Don't touch me." She said in a whisper emphasizing every word.

Her voice was cold and distant, lifeless. Maggie didn't even try to soften her rude reaction. It was obvious she couldn't care less.

"Maggie..." Glenn tried to talk to her. But she didn't reply.

Glenn swallowed and blinked. He was a grown man, yes. A fearless survivor of the apocalypse. He didn't fear no death nor walkers. And yet this ... situation ... with a woman he loved more than anything almost made him cry.

It was so frustrating, so heartbreaking, so depressing.

Maggie didn't want to talk to anyone. She did her duties here in Alexandria without joy. She spent most of the time inside, clearly avoiding all social contacts.

Including their relationship.

She didn't want to touch him or kiss him or make love to him no more.

To tell you the truth they hardly talked to each other these days. They still lived in a same room to avoid the gossip, but that was it.

It almost broke Glenn's gentle heart. He missed Maggie like a crazy.

So he decided to try once again.

"Maggie… Please talk to me. Say something. I love you. I want to be with you. Couldn't we just… put it all behind us and go on?" He asked in a desperate tone.

Maggie sat up on the bed and gave him an indifferent glance. The emptiness in her eyes truly frightened Glenn.

"You really don't get it I see. I'm disgusting. Contaminated. You should find someone else I think." She noted in a low tone.

Being angry is somehow better than being sad. So Glenn got mad.

"I don't want anyone else! I want you! Damned it, Maggie, I love you and you know it! Please don't be like this, I can't take it no more!" He shouted, suddenly furious.

_He just won't let it be_, Maggie realized.

She cared about Glenn too much to drag him down with her. This misery was hers and hers alone. Somehow she had earned it. So she had to find a way to make Glenn love her less.

_I know how. I have to be brutally honest. This will hurt him but eventually it's better this way. He will hate me, leave me and find someone else. It's that simple_, Maggie figured.

So she inhaled and looked Glenn straight in the eyes.

"I deserved what happened to me. I cheated on you and enjoyed it. I slept with Daryl Dixon multiple times. The sex with him was wonderful." She confessed, observing Glenn's face with care. He paled, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He didn't know what to say so eventually he just listened to her without a word.

Maggie spared no details. She didn't even try to sweeten the ugly truth. She did it very determinedly, trying to arouse hatred.

She could see the efficacy of every single word.

_So this is how love dies_.

**xxx**

Daryl Dixon was frustrated.

Once again he was fixing his bike, hoping to be anywhere else but here. He didn't like it here in Alexandria. It was a safe haven, yes, but also… pretentious, self-righteous place full of narrow-minded, weak people.

_I kinda like walkers more. With them the rules are simple. Kill or be killed. But here with these people_… Daryl thought gloomily and shook his head.

The worst of all was his weird, twisted relationship with Maggie.

Nonexistent relationship.

He had tried to talk with her ever since the day Aiden and Nicholas died in the woods. But to no avail. Maggie clearly avoided him every way possible.

And she was unhappy and miserable. Daryl knew it instinctively, but there was nothing he could do since Maggie didn't want to talk with him.

So he just stayed close to her hoping that something would change eventually.

It was frustrating as hell.

And it was at that moment when something finally happened.

Glenn came to him, stepped out of the shadows without a word.

Daryl realized the truth the moment he looked at him.

_He knows._


	6. Chapter 6

At first Glenn didn't say anything.

Neither did Daryl. He just stood there, watching and waiting.

Finally Glenn took the initiative.

"So… you and Maggie… behind my back?" He asked in a low tone.

Daryl nodded slowly.

"We sure didn't mean it to happen. One thing led to another. Can't say I'm sorry though. Maggie is a great girl." He said simply.

He was surprised to see that Glenn wasn't furious. He didn't look disappointed either. Somehow he was just sad and tired. Thoughtful too.

"Yes she is. And I'm worried about her. A lot actually. She is not herself. Hasn't been since the rape. She is angry and bitter, she hates herself. Today she told me about you two… just to get me to hate her … to leave her. But I won't. Because I love her. And I think you kinda do too. Am I right, Daryl?" Glenn said perceptively.

Daryl looked at the younger man confused. Where was he going with all this? Why wasn't he angry? And how on earth did he know how he felt? Daryl hadn't even admitted it to himself yet. But the moment Glenn said it aloud he knew it was true.

"Yes. And I worry about her too. She is unhappy, anyone can see that." Daryl replied.

Glenn inhaled and looked at him in the eyes.

"So… we have to help her, right? When she told me… at first I was angry as hell. Crossbow or not - I was going to punch you in the face. But the more I thought about it… the more convinced I got." He explained thoughtfully.

"Convinced about what?" Daryl asked and frowned. He was puzzled. This conversation was nothing like he had expected it to be. He had clearly underestimated Glenn.

"The only way to help her is to put the jealousy aside and work together. To share. That's the only way to make Maggie feel like a desirable, beautiful woman again. She said that… sex with you was wonderful. Her words, not mine. With me she feels safe. With you she truly and profoundly enjoys herself. So maybe…" Glenn said thoughtfully and fell silent.

To tell you the truth - at this point the rugged survivor Daryl Dixon blushed a bit and looked aside. He coughed lightly to disguise his puzzlement.

The silence between them was heavy. Daryl was the one who broke it.

"Are ya really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Glenn nodded slowly.

"I think the only way to change the way Maggie feels about herself is to repeat her horrific experience somehow. Two men and a cabin… only this time it will be romantic, slow and beautiful. We have to try our best. For Maggie." He said determinedly.

Daryl swallowed. He remembered perfectly clear how Maggie had helped him when he was lost and hopeless. Maybe this was worth a try.

"What you're suggesting is kinda unusual… immoral some people might say. I have never done anything like that before." Daryl said in a muffled tone.

"Me neither. But we are not just some people. This is us. We have done a lot worse to help each other. And what the hell, this is the apocalypse. I don't think old moral rules matter anymore. Do you?" Glenn asked.

Daryl shook his head. Then he looked at Glenn questioningly.

"Do you really think Maggie is ready for this? Will she agree to it? I mean… she was raped just a few months back. She has hardly spoken to me ever since." Daryl noted.

"Leave that to me. Maggie feels guilty and miserable, worthless. She needs a way out of those feelings. I can convince her this is worth a try I'm sure." Glenn said firmly.

For a moment they just stood there. Finally Daryl spoke.

"Anything for Maggie."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Please note my rating (M). **

**Includes threesome.**

Maggie stared at the rickety cottage and felt bad.

She just couldn't believe she was really here again. This place was still haunting her. Almost every night in her dreams she found herself here. She heard the cruel voices and felt the rough hands on her skin again and again.

Every time she woke up in cold sweat, feeling desperate.

_I can't believe I let Glenn talk me into this_, Maggie thought and halted.

"Glenn, wait… Let's turn around and get back to the camp. This is crazy. I can't… I just can't be here…" She said voice trembling.

Glenn stepped over to her and took her hands.

"Maggie, I understand, believe me I do. But I think we must try this. I think it's the only way. Please, Maggie… you've done so much for us. Now it's our turn. Let me and Daryl help you, please. He is already waiting for us… inside." Glenn said pleadingly.

Maggie inhaled and tried to calm down. Finally she nodded reluctantly.

"Ok. Let's try this… once. If you're absolutely sure this is ok with you. "

Glenn smiled at her soothingly.

"I'm sure. Like I said… I think this is the only way. You need both me and Daryl now. We must work together to help you. We are both ready for this, we agreed. Your well-being is more important than our personal feelings like jealousy or envy. We both care about you deeply. Come."

And just like that Glenn stepped over to the door and opened it.

Maggie followed him slowly and stopped on the doorstep.

She blinked, stunned.

The place was different now. Daryl had cleaned everything. The floor was swept. There were candles here and there and a small fire in the fireplace. The shadows were dancing on the walls and gathering in the corners of the room.

And of course there was the bed. It was large just as she remembered. Maggie couldn't help but to stare at it.

_I know that bed all too well_, she thought and shivered.

Luckily the bed was renewed as well.

The sheets had been changed. The new blankets were soft and the pillows were fluffy. Against all expectations - the bed actually seemed attractive now.

It was at that moment when someone stepped out of the shadows.

Daryl Dixon.

He stopped in front of them and looked at Maggie straight in the eyes.

Maggie froze. This was the first time in weeks she was this close to Daryl.

The hunter seemed surprisingly clean-cut now. He had shaved and washed himself. Maggie had rarely seen him this tidy.

_He did all this for me_, Maggie realized.

"Hi Maggie… and Glenn." Daryl said in a low tone and closed the door behind them.

**xxx**

At first they just stood there.

A triangle, a threesome, a trinity… whatever you want to call it. The silence was heavy between them. They all knew what needed to be done next, but none of them wanted to take the initiative.

Suddenly Maggie remembered again the last time she was in this small room with two men. All too well. She stiffened and took a step back.

"Guys… sorry, I just can't… this is a ridiculous idea…" She sputtered weakly.

"No, Maggie, it's alright." Glenn said soothingly and hugged her from behind.

"Don't move." Daryl said in a hoarse whisper and stepped closer. He was very determined. He had clearly decided to make this work at any means necessary.

So he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Just like that, directly and openly, in front of Glenn.

The secrecy was over. Maggie was so surprised that she didn't reject him, no.

First time in months she felt something pleasurable when a man touched her.

A hint of warmth. A tinge of passion. She inhaled surprised when Daryl left her lips and looked at her in the eyes searchingly, trying to find out how she felt now.

Not bad.

_Maybe… just maybe I can really be a woman again_, Maggie thought stunned. She glanced at Glenn behind her with worried eyes. This couldn't be easy for him. Seeing another man kissing his woman.

But she had clearly underestimated him. Glenn nodded at her reassuringly.

"It's ok, Maggie. Whatever works for you." He said in a low tone and kissed her neck lightly from behind, caressing her sides.

At the same time Daryl started to unbutton her shirt. He did it very slowly and very patiently, with respect. He admired every inch of her skin and stroked it lightly with his calloused fingertips.

Soon Maggie was standing between them wearing nothing but black lace bra from waist up.

_I can't believe this is really happening_, Maggie thought fuzzy when she felt her nipples peaking.

Daryl and Glenn exchanged glances over her bare shoulder. Then Glenn very slowly opened the clasp of Maggie's bra. She inhaled when the small piece of clothing fell on the floor exposing her luscious breasts for both of her lovers.

"God, you're beautiful." Glenn whispered into her ear and let his hands glide over her breasts. He focused on caressing them still standing behind her.

Daryl didn't say anything. But he also touched Maggie with respect. Caressed her shoulders and her upper arms lightly looking at her intently in the eyes.

It was at that moment when something unexpected happened. Maggie had been dry as a desert for months. But suddenly when standing between these two beautiful, masculine men she could feel herself wetting and opening.

She inhaled surprised.

Daryl sensed the small change, smiled at her warmly and opened the buttons of her jeans. Very slowly he pushed them down. Then he put his right hand on her bare abdomen, his fingertips touching her pubic hair lightly.

He looked at her in the eyes questioningly.

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded.

Daryl's hand glided downwards. Soon his finger found a way inside of her.

Maggie inhaled and stiffened just a little bit.

"Shh, it's alright." Glenn whispered into her ear when Daryl started to move his finger with skill. He found the best spot immediately and focused on it. Quick, circling motions felt unbelievably good. So good that Maggie had to spread her legs more and lean back a bit. Glenn supported her from behind and kissed her neck lightly.

"Oh, Daryl, Jesus.." Maggie said in a hoarse whisper, hardly recognizing her own voice.

Another finger found a way into her in response.

Her knees started to feel weak.

Daryl smiled, kissed her again on the lips and very slowly took his hand away.

It felt like a deprivation and made her moan out of disappointment.

Daryl said just one word.

"The bed."

**xxx **

So there they were, lying side by side in bed, Maggie in the middle.

They all were naked now, and even in her weird state of mind Maggie noted Daryl's scars. Compared to Glenn boyish figure he looked older, stronger and much more masculine.

Maggie felt surprisingly good. Her lovers were worshipping every inch of her shivering body patiently.

And yet all this brought back vivid, unpleasant memories.

Cruel voices echoed in her mind once again. She could almost feel rough hands on her skin. Suddenly she was in cold sweat.

She froze and pressed her knees together.

"No…." She whispered weakly and covered her crotch with her hand.

"Yes." Glenn said in a low tone and pulled her hand aside gently.

"Shh… Good girl. You're so beautiful." Daryl added stroking Maggie's thighs, her pelvis and her belly - almost like calming down a nervous, ill-used mare.

Only after he felt her relaxing again he glided his fingers slowly and gently back inside.

Glenn bowed his head down and took Maggie's right nipple into his mouth. At the same time he used his hand to fondle her left nipple.

Maggie's mind blurred. Soon she forgot everything else expect these wonderful sentiments.

The loving suction on her breast.

The fingers that handled her so masterfully, so unbearably sweet.

Her breathing accelerated. She spread her legs wide instinctively.

"Please…" She said in a whisper not knowing exactly what she was asking for.

But her partners knew.

Glenn rolled her on her left side and planted a trail of feather-light kisses on her shoulders and on her back. Daryl had taken his hand away and was now facing her. He stroked her hair lightly and swept her cheek with his thumb.

That little gesture touched Maggie deeply. Only now she realized that she had tears in her eyes. Out of joy or sadness, that she didn't know.

"It's ok, darlin'. You're doing just fine." Daryl whispered - voice thick with emotion.

"Lift your upper leg." Glenn asked in a low, gentle tone and Maggie did so feeling his hardness against her buttocks. She arched her back to allow him better access and closed her eyes waiting for him to move.

Glenn guided himself into her from behind. It was easy since she was so wet, swollen and open now.

A few things happened simultaneously.

Glenn realized immediately that this wouldn't last long. He had missed Maggie so badly, dreamed about this moment for months. God, she felt so good.

He put his hand on her waist and started to move with care.

Maggie whined, opened her eyes and met Daryl's piercing-blue gaze.

He looked at her oh so warmly, so approvingly. None of them had experienced this kind of open, impassioned intimacy before.

Just a few thrusts, and Glenn groaned quietly and came shivering, kissing Maggie's bare shoulder.

Maggie couldn't follow him, but the feeling in general was pleasant, not awkward.

Daryl kissed Maggie's lips lightly when Glenn withdrew from her.

This wasn't over yet and they all knew it.

_I actually want… need more_, Maggie realized surprised when she turned on her back again.

Glenn took her hand and clenched her fingers tenderly when Daryl placed himself gently on top of her.

Maggie wrapped her legs around his muscular body in response.

"Oh, Maggie." Daryl whispered voice trembling.

She could feel his tip at her entrance. He was rock hard now.

Daryl looked at her one last time questioningly and she nodded. She had never been so sure of anything. Maggie spread her legs wide welcoming him.

He entered her with one swift motion and let her adapt to his size. It was easy because she was so wet and completely relaxed now. They started to move together slowly.

Maggie could feel him stretching her deliciously. She caressed his sides and enjoyed his weight on her. Daryl watched her lovingly and enjoyed her tightness around him. She was so perfect.

_They are so beautiful together_, Glenn realized. But he was completely ok with this, because he could see that Maggie was finally happy now. He held Maggie's hand lovingly.

Daryl's thrusts became harder and deeper. His pace quickened. Maggie was with him all the time. She moved herself to meet his thrusts and panted into his ear.

To her surprise she came first. It felt like a warm explosion inside and she moaned losing herself in the feeling completely for a split second.

Just a few thrusts more and Daryl followed with a growl. He shot his load deep into her.

He slumped on her right after and kissed her neck.

Eventually they just looked at each other - all completely sated.

**xxx**

The next morning Maggie woke up first. She had slept very well, she felt happy and light-hearted.

_No nightmares. No sudden awakenings in cold sweat anymore_, she realized.

Her whole body felt warm and relaxed. Her crotch was still swollen and wet in a very pleasant way.

Her lovers were asleep on her sides, resting after a big effort.

_Doing me_, Maggie thought and felt like giggling.

Their feet were entwined with hers, Glenn was resting his arm protectively on her waist.

Maggie turned her head with care and looked at Daryl Dixon on her side.

In his sleep the hunter seemed much younger and more carefree. His usual severity was somehow swept away now.

_I love them both_, Maggie realized.

Her mind was crystal clear now. One thought above all.

_I don't want to give up either of them. _

_Ever._

**xxx**

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review - hot or not? ;-) **

**xoxoxo,**

**SandyBell**


End file.
